Minato Namikaze
*'Name': Minato Namikaze *'Age': Unknown (deceased) *'Birthday': January 25 *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 179.2 cm *'Weight': 66.1 kg *'Rank': Hokage Part In The Story Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage is the brave ninja who is responsible for sealing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, after it attacked Konoha, inside of Naruto Uzumaki. Sometime before the demon fox attacked Before performing the seal on the demon fox, the Fourth met a woman Kushina Uzumaki from the Whirlpool Country, to whom they had a child, Naruto on the night the demon fox attacked. When he sealed the demon fox with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal which bound the demon fox to Naruto at the cost of his life. The said that he didn't want Naruto to be viewed as the container of a monster, but as a hero who saved the village from annihilation. Not suprisingly, this request was not honored by the villagers, who still held much resentment for the demon fox. He is said to be one of the greatest ninja Konoha ever produced. Though his skills in combat go largely unwitnessed, he was considered dangerous enough that a flee-on-sight was given in regards to him during the Third Ninja War. He was a student of Jiraiya along with two other unknown Genin, and was the sensei of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. Legacy Before it was revealed many people belive that the Fourth was Naruto's father because they both share many similarities. For example, they both have the same spiky blond hair, blue eyes, same techniques, the same blood type (B), and overall similar personalities as noted by Jiraiya. Itachi Uchiha noted Naruto to be the Fourth's "legacy". Also, when Jiraiya was trying to force Naruto to release his demon fox chakra, he pushed Naruto off of a cliff, saying, "Forgive me, Fourth," as he did so. Beyond these, there are several minor comparisons made consistently thought the series. Any hints to his name, history, or family relations have been carefully avoided, making his past one of the biggest mysteries of the series until it was finally revealed in Chapter 367. Personality Although unknown, Jiraiya points out that Naruto's personality bears great resemblance to the Fourth's. He then says that Naruto shares the personality trait of "pigheadedness" with the Fourth. Looks Yondaime looked quite similar to Naruto. He has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, usually seen with a warm smile. The Fourth wears a long jacket of white with a red flame pattern lining the bottom. Jutsu The Fourth created several distinctive techniques, including the Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with the use of a special seal. He also created the Rasengan, a technique that does not rely on hand seals, but instead uses a concentration of spinning chakra in the palm that causes immense damage to its victim on contact. Later in the series it is revealed that this signature technique is actually incomplete. The Fourth had planned to add his own nature manipulation training to the Rasengan, making it even more powerful, but couldn't manage to combine the two prior to his premature death. * Flying Thunder God Technique * Rasengan * Dead Demon Consuming Seal * Summoning Technique. Notably, Gamabunta; it is safe to assume that he could summon other frogs as well. Trivia * He is also known as "The Leaf's Yellow Flash" * According to Jiraiya, Yondaime is the most skilled Leaf shinobi ever to live. Category:Kages